


A Valentine For You

by thatACDCchick



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Intersex Angel Dust, Masturbation, Other, angel has both a C and a V in this one folks, camboy angel dust, solo angel dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: Instead of going out and working his usual beat on Valentine's Day, Angel Dust decides to set up a special little stream to give the lonely souls of Hell something to watch instead of wallowing in misery.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	A Valentine For You

**Author's Note:**

> A giant thank you to @vol_ctrl for helping me out with some editing and input on the ending! This one goes out to all the single boys and girls on Valentine's Day.

Angel Dust was putting his all into this setup. It was for a very special stream, after all, a stream dedicated to all the sad, lonely souls in Hell that didn’t have Valentines to hold tonight. Usually he was on a street corner waiting around to be picked up or getting a text from Valentino with an address to head to, but recently Angel’s found a much better way to earn money for his pimp and keep a little more in his pocket at the same time. 

After all, why fuck just one or two guys a night when you can charm a whole chatroom of 200+ lonely demons with hard-ons and open wallets. 

Technology wasn’t his greatest area of expertise (computers were still giant, room-sized monstrosities by the time he died, for fuck’s sake), but then someone told him about how there were people that sat in front of a webcam and put on little shows. People that earned over $5k in a single night just for masturbating on camera. Sure he could make that kind of scratch off his pornos, but this was different. It was a much calmer, controlled, solo environment where he could pick and choose what to do and didn’t have to rely on leering directors telling him he’s moving his ass wrong and there were no shitty co-actors giving him nothing to work from (come  _ on _ , Jerry, just fucking  _ act  _ for once!). It was shaky getting off his feet at first and he’d had to call in a few favors from Vox, but the results had been more than worth it. 

So with Fat Nuggets tucked away and every Valentine’s Day themed pillow laid out on his bed for him to get comfortable against, he started up the stream. While the email notification brought in a starting wave of viewers who were all greeted with a sweet smile and a teasing flash of his tits, it wasn’t until he Tweeted out the event that the room really filled with both regulars and newtimers. 

“Afternoon, boys~,” the spider purred as he stretched out across the end of the bed, as close as he could get to the screen without filling the frame too much. “I know it’s a little early ta be streaming but, it’s a special day.” He rolled over onto his back, the off-shoulder crop top twisting on his torso as his middle set of hands dipped down into the tiny shorts clinging to his hips like a second skin. He didn’t touch himself really, just feel around to tease the viewers before he rolled back over to read some of the comments. 

“Awwww, don’t worry  _ pussykicker _ , yer Angel’s here ta take good care’a ya~.” He gave a wink as he idly adjusted the thigh high stockings on his legs. Just then there was a notification, his own voice moaning lewdly as someone dropped the first donation for the night. “Hey!  _ hardcoreriot  _ here donating twenty-dollars right off the bat! Ya boys know what that means!” 

Sitting up to his knees, Angel Dust pulled the crop top over his head and tossed it playfully in the camera’s direction, much like he would if he were giving a strip tease in person. The moment the shirt was gone, half of the chat was going nuts over the loss of the tiny strip of fabric while the other half had focused in on the nipple clamps poking out through the fur of his ample chest. A golden chain connected the two, decorated with little red charms all in the shapes of hearts that tinkled like bells any time he moved now that they weren’t being muffled by the shirt. 

When he settled down on his backside with stocking-clad legs curled on either side of himself, he gave a pleased grin at the chaos and pulled aside the fur to show how red and swollen his nipples had gotten. “That’s right, boys~. I hope ya like what ya see,” he said, voice hitching slightly as he rubbed over the reddened buds. He stayed there for a bit longer, enjoying the tingling pleasure spreading through his breasts even as the feeling quickly began to fade as his nipples grew more numb in the clamps.

By the time he shifted back to lay on his side and check on the chat, there was a wet spot beginning to form in the light pink of his shorts. Something his keen observers took notice of the moment his hips had stopped wiggling against the comforter. 

“Ohhh, ya naughty boys already want me to get to the good part, do ya?” He giggled and slid his fingers into the shorts once more, the barest hint of his cock peeked through but he wasn’t after that. Instead he was seeking the wet slit just below, which was already hot and slick as his fingers slid inside. “Such bad, bad boys,” the spider moaned as he made a show of thrusting the fingers until they were soaked enough to make a show of how they dripped by the time he pulled his hand back out. 

“Lick ‘em?! I dunno if I can do that, boys,” he grinned, waiting the few seconds it took for someone to fumble their hand away from their cocks or cunts and find the donation button. “Oh, for fifty bucks, I guess I can after all~.” 

His tongue lapped out lewdly against his fingers, licking up the fluid before he drew them into his mouth with a sweet moan. From the corner of his eye, he saw the keysmashes filling the chatroom and a few more donations rolling in with messages wanting to know what it tastes like and wishing they could taste Angel’s pussy, too. 

“It’s nice and sweet as always, boys. And I know what ya’s mean,” Angel said, giving a sweet pout and batting his lashes at the camera. “I wish someone was here ta lick me up nice and slow. Give me a nice, handsome face to sit on, ya know~?”

He preened as the new wave of comments flowed in, all volunteering to give Angel what he wanted and complimenting the porn star on how sexy he was. There was nothing like a virtual room full of horny demons to help boost his ego.

“So, what should we do now, boys? I have a few toys we can play with tonight, should we vote on it?” Even before the resounding “yes” flowed in, Angel had pulled the box up from beside the bed and began to lay out the different toys he’d picked out. 

There was the egg vibrator with its long, winding wire connected to the controller at the end, his standard dildo (this one a twelve incher), a fleshlight (his favorite from the local porn shop that he had dubbed “The Mouth Full of Teeth”), and the cream of the crop… his biggest Bad Dragon dildo, fittingly, shaped like the long, slithering tongue of a dragon. Given the direction things were going in the chat, he knew exactly what they were going to pick even before he looked and saw the flood of comments demanding he ride the dragon’s tongue. He bit his bottom lip, poorly hiding his smirk as he set up a quick poll, just for posterity’s sake. 

“Now, don’t try ta think too hard ‘bout it. I don’t want ya’s cummin’ all over yerselves too soon,” he teased and went back to playing with the nipple clamps for a minute or two. “Aaaand with a whoppin’ 91%! We got the tongue as the winner tanight!”

Angel made a show of running his hands along the curves and ridges of the tongue, his face already beginning to flush a soft pink as he imagined how good it’ll feel. He was already getting wetter as he dragged his tongue against the toy’s tip with mismatched eyes looking right at the camera, just to fuck with his watchers a bit more. When things hit their peak, he gave a grin and a chuckle and moved over to the nightstand where his handy dandy lube dispenser (a gift from a sponsor that asked him to do a review on it a few months back) to run the toy under the sensor. A stream of warmed lube poured out over the tongue and was spread by a hand while doing his best to let the camera catch every second. For some reason, they seemed to love watching Angel prepare for sticking the toys in him just as much as they loved watching him actually use the toys. 

“Think that’ll be enough to get this big guy inside me?” He asked with a wink as he moved back over to set the tongue down. “Oh! I forgot ta ask which hole you guys want this in. You got till I get my shorts off ta figure it out, boys!”

Normally it’d only take a few seconds to get his clothes off, but since slow and steady won the race when it came to stripping, he took his sweet time dragging the shorts off his hips. He even slid a hand between his thighs from behind to spread the lips of his cunt open as another hand held up his cock so they could get a good view of him fingering himself a bit as the soaked shorts moved further and further down.

“Nnn, hurry, boys. I need’a be filled so badly,” he moaned, the sound almost genuine as heat spread through his groin and a bead of precum formed at the tip of his cock. As soon as they all voted that it was his pussy they wanted to see filled, he maneuvered himself as carefully as he could to hover over the toy. “It’s so fuckin’ big. Shit, this is gonna be good~.” 

The moan that rose as he sank himself down on the tongue came out as a needy whine, his head tossing back as the curves and ridges stretched him in all the right ways. When he reached the base, his hips gave a little wiggle which sent shocks of pleasure through his system as the molded nose of the dragon was perfectly positioned to rub against his clit. 

“Aw, fuck-,” he whined, quickly bracing a set of hands against the bed behind him as he immediately started to thrust himself along the toy. There was no sitting still on this thing when it went so deep inside him and when near painful jolts shot through his clit with each downward thrust. “Fuckfuckfuck, it’s too fuckin’ big!” 

Despite the intensity, the spider fucked himself against the toy hard enough that his breasts shook. Louder and louder his moans grew, until they filled the room and he was lost in the hot, messy pleasure between his trembling thighs. He didn’t use this thing very often, so it was always a bit of a shock to his system when he broke it out. The perfect kind of show to give the stream, though he’d almost completely forgotten about the hundreds of demons on the other side of the computer screen by now as he wrapped a hand around his cock to jerk himself in time with the thrusts. 

That sent a whole new wave of heat through his body, his mouth falling open in attempt to drag in more air as he got closer and closer to cumming. “Guys, I-... aw fuck… I think… I’m gonna cum!” He cried out as he felt himself winding up tighter and tighter. Finally, the spider’s cock gave a twitch in his fist and he was spilling over with hips coming down to grind himself against the moulded base to desperately chase his climax as far as it would take him. When he finished, he slid off the toy and weakly nudged it aside so it wasn’t blocking the view between splayed legs, his face was a picture of utter bliss as he ever so slowly came down from that high. 

“So… who wants to see more?” The porn star smirked once he’d found his voice, all the while lazy fingers played along the folds of his dripping slit and another hand thumbed leisurely against the head of his cock. 

As was usual when Angel Dust streamed, this was going to be a very,  _ very  _ long night. At least… that had been his intentions. Once he wiped up the mess made down his front and set a towel on the bed for him to sit on, he grabbed his feathered fan so he could lounge there and chit-chat with the audience while he caught his breath. Angel was mainly reveling in the compliments as they came in but there were, of course, a few, questions that accompanied donations, which he took the time to answer until he was ready to move.

“Since ya boys got me here in the nude, I think it’s time ta get inta somethin’ a little sexier. Jus’ ta spice things up, ya know?” He winked before sliding himself off the bed and walking off camera. 

Tonight’s outfits for the streams were laid out on and around his vanity almost looking haphazard in how they were tossed together from his dresser and the tiny wardrobe every room in the hotel had. That’s mostly because they literally were simply tossed out by the spider demon mere minutes before he started up the stream. Now that he’d gotten things rolling and was all worked up, the faux corset piece coupled with a matching pair of stockings and a sheer robe (just to add an air of allure to the look) was looking like the best option.

He’d just gotten the fishnets clipped into place with a garter belt when there was a knock at the door. With a curse hissed through fangs, Angel quickly got the robe on and pulled over his breasts but it wasn’t until he was just about to open the door that he realized his bottom half was still fully exposed through the fabric.

“Shit-,” came another curse as he rushed over to the bed and fumbled for the feathered fan just in time for a second knock to come. “Fuck-! Comin’! I’m comin’!” God, he wished he’d had the forethought to mute the stream before he’d stepped away to change. 

With the fan strategically placed over his crotch, Angel used a hand to brush through his hair as another readjusted some of the fur sticking out through the edges of the robe. A quiet prayer raced through his mind that whoever it was at the door wouldn’t notice just how exposed his tits were as he opened the door just enough to see Charlie standing there with her grin shining brighter than the hallway light near blinding Angel.

“Sup, princess? Ya need somethin’?” He asked, doing his best to stay nonchalant.

The blush ever present on Charlie’s cheeks crept higher as she got a good view of just what Angel Dust was wearing, but with a fist covering her cough, she pressed forward. “Good evening, Angel! I’m so sorry to bother you while you’re… um… busy? It’s just that… well… you see…,” her voice faded as she folded her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels a bit. “We’ve been getting noise complaints and well… we’re just concerned that you have someone in here with you that shouldn’t be here. I mean- it’s totally fine for you to have to do your job and all! We already went through that whole talk just… I hope you remember the compromise we made about informing me or Vaggie that you’ll be having some…  _ company  _ over for the night. Just so we can…  _ monitor  _ your safety!”

The porn star had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at that. He’d honestly forgotten all that bullshit about them wanting to “monitor him” for “his own safety” (Hell, he’d even had more than a few clients over with them being none the wiser since that talk), but instead of admitting to that, he just put a smile on his face. 

“No no no, sweets. There’s none’a that, I promise ya,” he gave a wave of a hand as if it would swat away Charlie’s worries. “I was just watchin’ the TV a little too loud, I’m sorry about that. Honest.”

“The… TV? What were you watching that-... you know what? Never mind! I don’t think I wanna know that. Ah heh heh,” Charlie rubbed at the nape of her neck, her frame rocking once more as her eyes sought out something to latch onto. Angel took a wild guess that she was on the lookout for a figure lurking in the shadows trying not to be seen, but there was genuinely nothing to be seen. (Except maybe the sex toys still laying out, but that wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen in his room before.) When she couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary, she instead turned her attention to something shining on the demon’s chest. “That’s such a pretty necklace, by the way! Where did you get it? That boutique down by the clock tower?”

Angel’s brain registered what she was talking about all too late as she had already reached a hand out, intending to take hold of the chain resting amongst white and pink fur to get a better look. “Wait- that’s not-!” The warning was cut off by an unintentional moan as the tug to the chain connecting the clamps tugged harshly on his nipples, sending a sudden jolt of pleasure through the nerves that went right down to his groin. At least the fan was there to hide the way that unexpected heat made his cock twitch under the feathers.

“Oh… Oh!” Charlie’s face flared up a bright red as she realized the mistake and hands fluttered to make sure the now doubled over Angel Dust was okay. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Angel! I didn’t realize! Oh gosh, are you okay?”

Angel’s lips were pressed together tightly, his own face a similar shade of red, both from the tug to the clamps and the sheer embarrassment of having  _ moaned  _ like that right in front of Charlie, but still he forced himself to nod. “Yeah, I’m… I’m good. I’m just… gonna get back to my movie, if ya don’t mind, sweets,” he said, voice strained as he was already nudging the door closed to hide his shame away.

From the other side of the door, Charlie called out to him. “I-I’ll… go ahead and bring you some snacks if you want! Just- um… let me know, okay? Aww geez.”

In spite of the humiliation still burning away inside the spider, Angel just had to give a laugh once he was sure Charlie had gone. He wondered if anyone in the stream managed to catch that exchange.


End file.
